Welcome to the World!
by ZerKoraa
Summary: Love, drama, and wicked high school parties are all to be expected when you go to Rose High School, one of the biggest high schools in the country. Especially when you have extremely diverse students, all with unique personalities! Follow the adventures of these students while they struggle with relationships, family, and trying to pass the year with at least a 2.0
1. Bus Rides

"Good morning Rose High School!," said a cheerful blond as he boarded the bus. Too bad there were only two others on the bus to hear his excitement.

"Alfred, not so loud," a boy behind him whispered, barely audible above the engine of the bus.

"Oh come on Matt! Gotta get into the school spirit bro, or else school's gonna be a total downer!"

Matthew, or Matt as Alfred referred to him as, ignored him, going to take a seat on the bus. His brother pouted, before going to take a seat in front of the other two students on the bus. It was a very sleepy looking Grecian male, who gave Alfred a small wave, acknowledging his presence. The girl just smiled politely at him.

"Sup Heracles. Lila."

"Morning Alfred," Heracles said tiredly, letting out a small yawn.

"Good morning Alfred," Lila greeted. "Someone's excited today."

Alfred laughed a bit. "Well of course I am. I get to see all my friends! It's been way too long!"

"Alfred," Heracles started. "We saw you at the movie theater on Saturday."

"So?"

"That was two days ago."

"Well it feels like a long time to me," Alfred said with a small pout. The bus continued on it's route, before stopping in a more high class looking neighborhood. One could already hear the arguments from outside.

"Listen up potato bastard! I told you already, hands off my baby brother!"

"Fratello, no need to be so mean to Ludwig! He didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah, well just his presence bothers me okay?!"

Alfred watched as three students strolled onto the bus. The tallest one, Ludwig, looked annoyed as the other two continued to argue. Well, one of them, argued. The other one was trying to calm down his older brother.

"Feli, can you please tell Lovino to stop yelling?," Ludwig said as he sat down.

"So he has a pet name for you huh?!," Lovino yelled. Feliciano quickly sat down next to Ludwig.

"A-A lot of people call me that fratello! It's nothing, really!," Feliciano argued weakly. "Can you just sit down please?"

Lovino complied, but kept glaring at Ludwig and Feliciano. Another person boarded the bus, and he looked very similar to Feliciano and Lovino.

"Good morning everyone~."

"Just sit down Romeo," Lovino grumbled, making Romeo frown.

"No need to be so salty, fratello."

"Don't listen to him Romeo," Feliciano said happily. "He's just upset."

"Of course I am!"

Another group of students got on the bus. One of them was a white haired male, who immediately sat down next to Matthew.

"Sup' birdie," he greeted.

"Oh, hi Gilbert. Where's Roderich and Elizaveta?"

"We're here," Elizaveta said as she got on the bus, Roderich in tow. They sat down across from Matthew and Gilbert. "Good morning Matthew."

"Morning Elizaveta. You too Roderich."

"Good morning to you too Matthew," Roderich replied. Two other students boarded the bus, both bickering with one another.

"Listen here frog, I'm tired of you and your dumb pranks!"

"Well it's not my fault you're so sensitive."

"I am not! You're so bloody annoying!"

"Whatever." The taller of the two sat down behind Matthew. "Good morning Matthieu."

"Good morning Francis."

The other blond sat down in front of Alfred. "Good morning Alfred."

"Good morning Iggy," Alfred greeted.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Alfred chuckled. "A lot. I just choose not to listen."

"You're so annoying you git!"

"Hey, hey. It's too early in the morning for arguing. I already got enough of that today," said another student as he boarded the bus. He sat down next to Lovino.

"Well not everyone takes things the same way Antonio."

Antonio smiled. "I suppose not." He turned towards Lovino. "Good morning Lovi~."

"Why do you have to sit by me you bastard?"

"Because I like sitting by you! You should smile more y'know. You look very cute when you smile," Antonio said as he pinched Lovino's cheeks.

"CHIGI! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Another student boarded the bus and sat down next to Arthur. "You could have told me you were leaving for the bus y'know," he said bitterly.

"I could have," Arthur started. "But I didn't."

The other male glared at him. "You're so annoying."

"Now you know how I feel Dylan."

Another group of students boarded the bus.

"Lukas can you please stop babying me?"

"But it's your first day of high school Emil."

"I get that, but that doesn't mean you have to treat my like I'm _five!_ I'm fourteen years old now, and I can handle myself!"

"He's got a point Lukas. You should lighten up on the little guy."

"Yeah, listen to Matthias. Wait. Did you just call me little?! Ugh, you two are so annoying!"

A boy with pale blond, close to white, hair sat down in a seat near the back of this bus. Two other blond boys followed him. They sat down in the seats across from him so they could continue their conversation. Another pair of students came onto the bus, also blond.

"Good morning everyone," the shorter one said cheerfully. The other one just stared at everyone, carrying some sort of intimidating aura with him.

"Mornin' Tino!," Matthias called from his spot next to Lukas. "You too Berwald."

The two sat in front of Emil, who pouted while he looked out the window.

The bus drove off again.

"I can't wait to see everyone else at school!," Alfred said happily. "Too bad Kiku had to move. I miss him being on our bus."

"Why? All you did was annoy him to death with you obnoxiousness," Arthur stated.

Alfred frowned. "That's not true! Me and Kiku were like the best of pals! We talked about video games, and he showed me what anime was!"

"Which caused you to spout nothing but nonsense. What is 'kawaii' anyways?"

"Kiku said that it means cute! I think it's cool!"

"Can you please stop shouting. Annoying git."

"I'm not annoying, Eyebrow Lord. You're the one always complaining about everything and being sarcastic!"

"Why don't you just shut up?!"

And so they argued.

Matthew sighed, resting his head against the window. "This is going to be a long bus ride..."

* * *

 **So I'm starting a new project. This is basically going to be a series of short stories revolving around the high school lives of our favorite countries. Around the time school starts too! There will be romance, drama, and wicked high school parties. So I hope you enjoy. Oh and a heads up, there will also be countries not official in the Hetalia universe.**

 **Lila is Iraq, and Romeo is actually Seborga.**

 **So that's about it, I'll see you guys next chapter. Ciao~!**


	2. First Day

The first day of school was always the hardest for some. Especially for those who have never set foot in a high school. So it was no surprise when Emil embarrassed himself in front of the whole school, but he still claims it wasn't his fault.

 _'That idiot and his dumb pranks!'_

Emil was always the subject of embarrassment. Whether it be his brother, or his brother's friends, they always seemed to make everything so awkward for him. It was like a constant raincloud following his every move.

But today, it was his own best friend who happened to ruin his first day, and they had only been on school grounds for less than an hour.

"You should, like, get a better belt dude."

Emil glared at his friend, Xiao, intensely. "Or maybe a better friend," he said bitterly.

"Hey, it totally wasn't my fault when your pants fell," Xiao stated, holding his hands up defensively.

"You're the one who made them fall you idiot! You were continuously tugging on my belt loop!" Emil let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly why do I even hang out with you?," he grumbled.

Xiao rolled his eyes, finding his friend to be slightly over dramatic. "Not like anyone saw it."

Emil's face flushed as he hit Xiao in the side with his backpack, earning a small 'ow' from the other male. "Not like anyone saw it?! The entire student body was laughing at me!"

Emil stalked off to the auditorium for the freshmen assembly, Xiao following right behind. They pushed pass the crowd of students, and filed in with the rest of the freshmen. They went down to the front row, walking over to Xiao's sister Mei, and another girl.

"Mei, do you mind letting me sit in the middle of you two? I would rather not sit next to _him_ _._ "

Xiao rolled his eyes again. "Don't be such a grouch Ice."

"Don't call me."

"Oh come on. It makes perfect sense doesn't it? You're from Iceland, and you're as cold as ice. Besides, I find it cute."

Emil took a seat next to Mei, ignoring the small blush forming on his cheeks. "Shut up, idiot."

"So..." the girl sitting next to Mei began. "Gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, sorry Aliza. This here is Emil, and the dork is my baby brother Xiao."

Emil snickered, while Xiao merely shrugged off her insult. "I'm not a baby. You're only a few minutes older than I am. Besides, we all know who the real baby is."

"I am _not_ the baby. You totally are!"

Emil let out a heavy sigh as they went into an argument. Sometimes being him was a difficult job.

* * *

After the assembly was over, the freshmen made their way to class, most of them being completely lost on where to go. Luckily for some, they had relatives and friends to help them out.

"Emil! Over here!"

But for some, it wasn't very lucky.

Emil sighed as he made his way over to his brother and his group of friends, Xiao tagging along as always. He was greeted by Matthias, who was waving at him frantically.

"Dude! I haven't seen you since you got pantsed this morning!," He said loudly, attracting the attention of other students, who then began to snicker at Emil.

Emil's face flushed deep red, while his older brother Lukas shook his head.

"No need to bring it up Matthias," Lukas stated blankly. "Luckily his cool older bro was there to help him."

Xiao coughed to keep himself from laughing while Emil pouted in the same way a young child would.

"You tried to pull up my pants for me while telling me everything would be okay. You're not my mother Lukas," Emil said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I may not be, but someone has to look out for you."

"I can handle myself."

"Aw, come on Emil. I think it's cute how Lukas dotes on you all the time," Tino said, letting out a small chuckle afterwards. "I would love to have a little brother!"

"I think yer overreacting Emil. Lukas just cares about ya a lot," Berwald said, adding his two cents.

"Yeah Ice, lighten up. Having Lukas as a big brother seems cool. Better than Yao, that's for sure," Xiao said.

"You don't live with him, Xiao," Emil grumbled. "I'm going off to class. Come on Xiao."

And with that Emil walked off, Xiao trailing behind him yet again.

"What's the deal with you and your brother?" Xiao asked after a few moments of silence.

"He's just so overbearing. It's because of how long we spent apart, with me living in Iceland with my dad for most of my life. But then he died, and my mom took me in. Now Lukas is trying to make up for all the time we lost."

"I don't see why that's such a problem. He seems cool."

"Well he's not."

"Look Ice, I think you should chill out. He's just trying to, like, be a good big bro."

Xiao gave Emil a pat on the back, offering him one of his rare smiles. Emil turned his head away to hide his red cheeks.

"Ugh, whatever."

* * *

"Ivan, how many times have I told you not to hang out with that stranger?"

Ivan offered his younger sister a small smile, patting her head affectionately while trying not to anger her.

"Yao is no stranger, Natalya. He's a friend. Now can you please let go of my arm?"

When it came to Ivan, Natalya was very protective of him. Especially when he was with Yao. Natalya never liked him, only because she felt that he would take away her older brother. And she couldn't have that.

"But he can't have you big brother. You're mine."

Upon hearing those words, Ivan shivered a bit out of fear. He managed to wrestle his arm free from his sister's bear grip, before quickly making his way towards his friend. He swore he could feel the daggers in his back from his sister's staring. He made his way to to the small set of chairs lined up outside the library, where Yao was quietly reading to himself. He sat down next to him, earning his attention.

"доброе утро _(Good morning)_ Yao!" he greeted cheerfully. Yao however, made a face of confusion.

"Um... Ivan. I don't know what that means...," he said slowly.

"O-oh, sorry," Ivan said, hiding the lower half of his face underneath his scarf. "It means good morning..."

"Ah, well then 早上好 _(Good morning)_ to you too," he said, a gentle smile finding a way onto his face. "How was your summer vacation? I didn't get to see you much since I had to attend that summer school program."

"I had a nice summer! Me and my family went camping with everyone else. Poor Alfred got stuck in a tree though... But other than that, I had a very nice time."

"Oh, the camping trip. Too bad my family and I couldn't go. Again, summer school program."

"Well that's a shame. I missed you during the trip... Did you do anything besides going to summer school?"

"Well I went home to China for a little while to visit some relatives. Xiao almost burned down our 奶奶的 _(Grandmother's)_ house with his special firework performance. Aiya, that boy is such a handful."

"You sound like a mom Yao," Ivan said, laughing lightly at how his friend talked about his little brother.

"And you sound like Mei. She always says that."

"But it's true, Да? You always act like you're their mother, which I find somewhat adorable."

"A-adorable?"

"Mhm. You even do it to your cousins sometimes. Like Kiku!"

"Well someone has to worry about him when he's not at home. I mean he barely gets by here. So shy and fragile." Yao's expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "Ever since his mother got sick, he seemed to close up more than ever. I just worry about him. He's like a little brother in a sense."

"Ah... Well I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, he has such wonderful friends and family. Speaking of Kiku, where is he?"

"Alfred dragged him off. Since the freshmen were in the auditorium he thought it would be the perfect time to go goof off, and he took Kiku along for the ride."

"Hopefully he doesn't end up scaring Kiku," Ivan said jokingly.

"Well I think it's somewhat nice that they're friends. Alfred seems to help Kiku make friends, which is always a good thing."

The bell rung, signaling the beginning of passing time. Yao closed his book and stood from his seat, Ivan doing the same.

"Well, I'm off to class. I'll catch you at lunch Ivan."

"Good bye Yao. Have fun being a senior!"

"Don't remind me. It makes me feel old. Anyways, bye."

Giving Ivan a small wave, Yao left for class, and Ivan did the same.

 _'Yao's already a senior. But I'm only a junior... I can't believe it's his last year.'_

Ivan, while happy that his friend was going to graduate at the end of the year, also felt somewhat saddened.

 _'He's leaving soon...'_

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the second "chapter." For some reason I really liked writing this chapter, especially when it came to Iceland, because I just adore him. But anyways, I guess I should tell you which country Aliza is. She's actually Israel. And she's not the last fan made country either, so expect a lot more to show up throughout the story.**

 **Next chapter should be done relatively soon, and hey, maybe at the time I'm posting this it'll already be done. But anyways, thank you for reading, and leave a review. Be sure to Follow and Favorite this story if you like it!**

 **Until next time, Ciao~!**


	3. Making Friends Is Good Right?

Kiku Honda was never one for running. In fact he hated running. That's why he never completed the mile run in under ten minutes. But here he was, running down the hall. Why? To catch up to the world's biggest child.

"A-Alfred-kun! Wait for me please!," he yelled, trying desperately to catch up to his friend. His friend however, continued his mad dash down the hall, plowing through the poor freshmen as they exited the auditorium. At this point, Kiku decided to just give up, pressing his back against one of the walls while trying to regulate his breathing.

 _'He's such a kid,'_ He thought to himself, letting out a tired sigh. He straightened his clothes, before walking off to class. He figured Alfred would already be there, chatting away with all of his friends. He still wondered how they even became friends in the first place.

After passing through the large crowd of people and nearly losing himself in there, Kiku finally made it to Pre-Calculus. He walked through the door, and as he predicted, Alfred was already talking with Heracles and his twin brother Matthew. Kiku was somewhat nervous about going to sit next to them. Especially considering Heracles was sitting next to the only open seat.

Kiku would probably be lying to himself if he said he didn't find Heracles attractive in the slightest. He knew he would probably get punched by some random bully if that ever got out, but he just couldn't help it. But he always seemed to get tongue tied around him.

"Yo, Kiku!"

Alfred broke Kiku out of his trance, and waved his friend over. Kiku slowly approached them, before taking a seat next to Heracles. He clutched his notebook close to his chest, trying his hardest to hide his face.

"Nice to see you finally made it. And the bell was about to ring too!," Alfred said, turned in his seat so he could face Kiku.

"I don't appreciate that you ran off like that Alfred-kun."

"Well why didn't you just say something?"

"I tried to...," Kiku mumbled, looking down at the wooden desk top.

"Are you okay dude?"

"H-huh? Oh I'm fine..."

"Good morning Kiku," Heracles greeted, giving Kiku a lazy smile. Kiku could feel his cheeks burning.

"G-good morning Heracles-kun...," he said softly, returning his attention back to the desk.

"Are you sure you're okay?," Matthew asked. "You look like you're burning up."

"I-I'm fine. Really." The bell rang, signaling the start of the period. Kiku sighed with relief once the teacher began talking.

* * *

"Kiku, you should really loosen up," Alfred said, looking at his friend with a super serious expression. It kind of scared Kiku.

"What do you mean?"

"You're too closed in and stuff. How are you ever gonna survive out there if you can barely talk to Heracles of all people."

Kiku's face flushed out of embarrassment. "W-well I just find it hard to talk to people."

"Well we're going to change that. It's our junior year! Time for me to be a hero and save you!"

"From what exactly?"

"Yourself of course!"

Kiku let out a long sigh. Alfred was always super ridiculous.

"Well then what do we do first?" Something in the back of Kiku's mind was saying this was a bad idea and to just run away now, but he decided to ignore it.

"We go around and talk to people of course! Come on!" He grabbed Kiku's hand, leading him around the lunch room. He looked for someone that seemed easy to talk to, so Kiku would have an easy time conversing with them. He then spotted a girl sitting by herself at the end of one of the lunch tables.

"She looks nice! Let's go talk to her!"

"But Alfred-!"

"No buts. Just keep walking mister."

Soon they reached the girl's table.

"Hi!," Alfred greeted, gaining the girl's attention. She adjusted her glasses, staring up at him with her piercing green eyes.

"Can I help you?," she asked.

"Well we just wanted to have a conversation with you is all," Alfred said cheerfully. Meanwhile Kiku stayed silent.

The girl smiled slightly. "Oh really now? Well your friend here doesn't really seem so willing. Did you put him up to this for some dare or something? No one really talks to me besides Arthur."

"You know Arthur-kun?," Kiku asked suddenly.

"Well of course I do. He's my cousin."

"Ah, I see. What's your name?"

"Aurora. And you are?"

"Kiku. It's nice to meet you Aurora-chan."

"Nice to meet you too. You're from Japan right?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes. And since you're Arthur's cousin, I'm assuming you come from Europe."

"Well sorta. I mean me and my family lived in Antarctica briefly because of their jobs. They're researchers. But I was born in England."

"That's interesting. What was it like there?"

"Cold and boring. There's literally nothing there but polar bears and penguins."

They continued to converse while Alfred simply watched, proud of his best friend for learning so quickly. He could almost shed a tear.

* * *

 **Somewhat short chapter, but I feel like you guys have been waiting long enough for it to come out. Hope it's not to terrible ^^;**

 **But anyways, meet Aurora, a.k.a Antarctica. She'll probably show up a couple of times throughout this story.**

 **F &F and R&R. Ciao~!**


End file.
